Friday Night
by Alice Parker
Summary: Pip, Seras, a cup of tea..and his plans for friday night.


Пип зевнул и открыл холодильник. Это просто невыносимо - жить, как вампиры - просыпаться ночью и отсыпаться потом днём.  
Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как Волтер всё таки позволил ему пользоваться личным холодильником Хеллсинга. За заслуги перед организацией. Но гусям по-прежнему запрещалось так свободно шататься по всему дому, что угнетало Пипа, хотя он и понимал, что это справедливо.  
Вики сидела в углу кухни на высоком барном стуле и попивала охлажденную медицинскую кровь. Она наблюдала за капитаном со стороны, притаившись, пока тот ее не замечал. Легкая улыбка появилось на ее белом личике  
Пип присел, чтобы осмотреть, что же находится на нижних полках холодильника, держась за край дверцы. Точнее: имеется ли хотя бы на нижних полках ПИВО.  
- Разве сегодня вампиры не устраивают гулянья, девчушка? - не отрывая взгляд от полок, спрашивает Пип. Наивная, она погалает, что человек с единственным глазом, но зорким, как у хищной птицы, не заметит её в кухне. Это часть его работы - замечать подобное.  
Виктория опешила. как он мог ее заметить, если она сидела тихо-тихо как мышка.. Она оторвалась от пакетика. Ротик слегка приоткрылся от удивления.  
На Пипе была чёрная футболка и военные штаны. Коса свободно лежала на слегка согнутой спине, пока он искал пиво в холодильнике.  
-Да.. вообще-то.. я спросила у моего Хозяина, и он сказал, что его Хозяин сказал.. то есть.. то есть сказала.. что может быть в Хэллсинге будет небольшая вечеринка на Хэллоуин. Леди Хэллсинг позовет все военные отряды, девочек с кухни, прачек и всех-всех. представляете, какое будет веселье!! Только Волтер не рад, потому что ему придется хлопотать по устройству вечеринки, и заботиться об угощениях. Хлопотно, правда, капитан, накормить столько человек?

Пип застыл на месте.  
- Да. Представляю.., - ухмыляясь, сказал он, глядя в одну точку, прекрасно зная, КАК это будет.  
-Бедный Волтер, мне его так жалко. Может мне ему помочь! Как думаете? Ну он уже вроде человек в возрасте, все такое.. - складывает руки лодочкой у себя на коленках.- .. он мне тоже помогал на первых порах.., когда я только сюда пришла..  
Пип резко поднялся и захлопнул дверцу холодильника, так ничего и не отыскав. Она бабахнула, и холодильник слегка пошатнулся. Пип нажал кнопку на чайнике, чтобы вскипятить воду. Трезвый подход.  
Чайник стал тихонько шуметь, пока нагревалась в нём вода, а Пип потянулся в карман и извлёк сигареты, сунув одну в рот, он взял у газовой плиты "свечу" (ту железяку, которой зажигают печь, когда газ уже включён) и закурил, опустив глаза. Ему, наверное, влетит за это, но вентиляция в особняке на высшем уровне. - Ну, если тебе хочется..Хотя тут столько девчёнок будет, они ему точно помогут.. - он улыбнулся, затянувшись, и посмотрел на Викторию.  
Она в свою очередь смотрела на затягивающегося капитана, и дрожь пробирала от приятного волнения.  
- Знаете, капитан... - поморщившись нос, неуверенно начала Серас. - Может, Леди Интегра или Волтер не почувствуют запаха, но вот это..-показывает пальцем наверх, на датчик-уловитель-дыма, который висит на потолке, прямо у Пипа над головой - здесь будет море воды через 2 минуты.  
"Ни выпить, ни покурить" - подумал Пип и поднял голову, вытянув шею.  
- Вот дерьмо..  
- Не ругайтесь капитан! курить вредно!  
Он затушил в сигарету в пепельнице (которые, да, расставлены Волтером везде) и достал кружку.  
Открывая по-очереди шкафчик за шкафчиком, Пип морщился в поисках чая. И всё таки нашёл. Чёрный чай он сыпанул прямо из пакета в кружку и залил всё это кипятком. Чаинки закрутились в горячей воде, и он почему-то представил Викторию в ванной со всеми этими шампунями, гелями..  
С расползающейся улыбкой Виктория наблюдала за его упражнениями с чаем. Она встала со стула, достала из холодильника молочник и поднесла к его кружке с чаем, как бы спрашивая: "налить?"  
Он помотал головой, улыбаясь, глядя на неё сверху. "Она такая маленькая. И такая сильная. Ну, почему она не пьёт кровь, как все вампиры.."  
-Не надо, я к вашим английским традициям, наверное никогда не привыкну - хихикнул Пип, вспоминая, как впервые попробовал такой вот чай: с молоком..  
- Ну как же так, капитан! - удивленно воскликнула Серас - Это же вкусненько! Да вы попробуйте!  
- Ты же не хочешь кровь, так и я не хочу чай с молоком. - Заулыбался он. По пятницам Пип был в очень хорошем настроении и расслаблен. Он помешал ложкой чай и, подняв кружку, отпил немного, поморщившись, какой он был горячий. И крепкий. Виктория надулась немного.  
- Ой, да вас бесполезно уговаривать! То же, что и Хозяин, он ни в какую мне не уступает! Как бы я его ни упрашивала об отдыхе, он даже слушать не хочет.  
- Он не даёт тебе отдыхать? - удивился Пип. Он не знал, что Кровосос её так гоняет. Капитан сделал ещё глоток.  
- Да он вообще!! - она была очень возмущена. - Вы представляете, заставляет меня по десять раз превращаться в туман и обратно. Ну я же так не могу! У меня совсем плохо получается! Из десяти попыток раза два, может, получится, и то, если я не уставшая. А он говорит - десять! Конечно! Хозяину-то это - раз плюнуть, он и не такое умеет! - прикрыв рот рукой с одной стороны, чтобы, якобы никто не слышал она тихонько добавила - Да он вообще такое умеет..Даже Леди Хэллсинг не знает всего, что он умеет, не то что я.  
Пип отпил чаю и, протянув руку, поправил прядки её рыжеватых волос, которые прикрыли ей глаз, пока она эмоционально жаловалась на Хозяина.  
- Мне почему-то кажется, что леди Хеллсинг как раз знает.  
Он снова подумал о том ,как умиляет его эта девушка. Виктория. Он вообще страшно любил общаться с девушками. Особенно с этой.  
Тем временем она перешла на заговорческий шепот, чуть наклонив корпус тела к нему, чтобы он лучше слышал - Может быть она многое знает, но точно не все. Хозяин говорит, что настоящий вампир сам не знает предел своей силы. Да. Так мой Хозяин говорит. Хотя, Леди Хеллсинг, конечно, знает гораздо больше моего. - она говорила совсем тихо - Знаете, капитан, Лорд Алукард постоянно сидит в ее кабинете.. Постоянно! Я как-то хотела зайти в Леди Интегре - а он там! Ну я и вышла быстро. Ну он, конечно, меня заметил.. - волнительно выдохнула Виктория. Глаза её горели, а сама вся сжалась, словно рассказывает великий секрет.  
-Ещё бы, Серас, тебя не заметить. - сказал Пип, с едва скрытым умилением глядя на неё. Ну, он не может не смотреть на её грудь. Она у неё очень красивая. Когда Серас наклонилась, ему захотелось обнять её и хоть что-нибудь с ней сделать. Но кухня - есть территория дворецкого и ещё некоторых людей. Волтер, конечно, его друг, но даже он не позволил бы приставания в таком месте.  
Для Пипа нет законов.  
Он погладил Викторию по щеке. Крепкий чай по идее призвал взбодрить человека, а этот чай его расслабил ещё сильнее. Отдернувшись от неожиданности, она уставилась на него. Она не привыкла, стобы капитан трогал ее так. Только когда поправлял ей руки, когда она держала оружие, и правильно устанавливал ноги, когда она делала упражнения по борьбе.  
Смутившись, Виктория опустила глаза. Но затем она оживилась, вспомнив кое-что. Она подняла голову, ее большие бордовые глазки горели - А, знаете что, капитан!!? - возбуждённо воскликнула она. Пип настороженно на неё покосился.  
- Что?..  
- Леди Интегра разрешила мне по выходным ходить в гражданской одежде! Представляете! Не в форме! - щебетала она . Так быстро, что он едва мог разобрать эту скороговорку. - Завтра я иду с Нэнси, ну это горничная, помните ее? и с Кэтрин - это наш секретарь , я иду с ними по магазинам покупать одежду. О, я не могу дождаться! Сейчас, знаете, модно такие юбки - она показала на себе что-то непонятное. - Я хочу такую розовую. Да. И желтую! Это же подойдет к цвету моих волос, как думаете, капитан??  
Пип смотрел на неё, находясь в замешательстве от того, как она его всё таки умиляет. От мысли, что Виктория Серас поедет покупать себе все-эти-милые-женские-тряпочки, которые всё время так и хочется с них стащить, у него кружилась голова. "Да..что будут за выходныыые..."- подумал Пип и снова посмотрел на Викторию, он представил её в гражданском и началось..  
Конечно он обожал её форму, но гражданская давала ещё больше вариаций..  
Он прикоснулся к краю её юбки, посмотрев вниз.  
- Конечно, только если она ещё покороче будет.. - ухмыльнулся Пип.  
И, о да, он помнил Нэнси. Лучше её помнили пара человек из его гусей, но он её помнил тоже.  
Серас возмущенно шлепнула его по руке, чтобы он не трогал ее юбку. - Я еще не решила насчет длины!  
"Все женщины в этом особняке определённо хотят "неприятностей". Как же нам это всё терпеть, блин..."  
Когда она его ударила, Пип рассмеялся и ответил:  
-Ну, я тебе и говорю: покороче, и нормально!  
Это было нестерпимым извевательством для него. Она говорит ему о таких вещах, которые здорово щекотят фантазию. И не только её.  
- Да вы вообще, Мсье Бернадотт, только и думаете об одном! - обиженно сказала Виктория. Она отвернулась, выбросив пустой пакетик из под медицинской крови в мусорное ведро.  
-Ну, что я могу поделать, если тебе и правда красиво в короткой юбке, - сказал капитан, приобняв её за плечи, положив подбородок на её левое плечо. Чёлка щекотала ей ухо.  
Пипу очень нравилось ,когда она называла его Мсье (хотя она чаще называла его так, когда злилась), потому что в Англии используют обращение Сэр, а в его родной стране Мсье..  
Серас стояла смирно, не смея шелохнуться. Ждалат, что он дальше сделает. "Вот пусть только попробует что-то сделаеть. Я ему так вмажу. Хоть он и мой капитан, хоть он меня потом и гонять будет без устали, я ему, честное слово, так вмажу!".  
Она снова пахла этими шампунями и кремами. Пип вспомнил про ванную. И он уже едва не поцеловал её в шею, как в боковом кармане штанов зашипела рация..  
Он выпрямился и мысленно выругался  
-Да. - Ответил он, нажав на кнопку.  
-Только не говори нам ,что ты уже кого-то от и пропустишь Пятницу Вечер! - раздался радостный голос одного из "гусей". Пип зажмурился, стиснув зубы. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы Виктория слышала такое.  
-Нет, я еду.  
-Вот и зась! девчёнки обещали... - И Пип вырубил рацию, иначе это уже слишком. Он просто очень хорошо знал своих людей, и он знал, что следовало за словами.  
Виктория возмущенно-удивленно подняла брови. Но её лицо быстро приобрело пофигистично-отстраненный вид, девушка сжала губы. -Приятно провести "Пят-ни-цу Ве-чер", капитан! - процедила она сквозь зубы.  
Он сунул рацию обратно в карман и посмотрел на Серас.  
- Всего хорошего, рядовой. - Сухо сказал Пип и направился к двери. В тишине особняка были только слышны его шаги - звук топанья тяжёлых ботинок по полу  
Серас вздыхнула, и с унылым видом поставила его кружку с недопитым чаем в раковину. Она долго таращилась в одну точку, представляя, как капитан целуется и обнимается с какими-то другими девушками. Потом она всё таки понуро поплелась к окну, чтобы посмотреть, как "гуси" дружно запрыгивают в хаммер капитана и врубают какой-то ужасный грохочущий металл.  
Один из них помахал рукой куда-то в сторону, подзывая. Пип прошёл быстрыми шагами, выкуривая на ходу. Он открыл дверцу машины и уже поставил ногу на ступеньку. Но на мгновение замер, затем всё таки забирался в машину и сел за руль. На обратном пути, конечно, водитель сменится. У них всегда есть прозапас трезвый водитель.  
Сегодня, когда одна из девушек будет стонать, обвивая руками его шею, он всё равно будет думать о той, которая так хочет ходить в гражданском..


End file.
